rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Marron
Name: Miles Marron Age: 19 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 6"0' Weight: 165 lbs Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Green Team: AMBR Color: Maroon (Brown) Appearance Miles wears a brown hoodie with a red shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of black jeans and black sneakers. He has short blonde hair and has a tan complexion. Miles looks like he has a slim body structure, but he actually has some muscle. He may not look bulky, but Miles can do some heavy lifting. Personality Miles is pretty much one of those quiet guys who prefers to be alone. It's not because he thinks he'll be cool, but just because he's not much of a people person. Miles does talk, but not much. He mostly voices his opinions when he feels there's a need to, which are usually when there's an argument of some sort. Other times he'll make small talk, but the conversation doesn't last very long. He's more of the type who listens and waits before saying his end of the coversation (the same applies for battles, he waits for a good opening then strikes at the opportunity). Miles can get easily ticked off, but doesn't express anger. He'll just sigh and won't talk to you for a while as his way of cooling off. Miles doesn't like to yell at people, but he'll still project his voice when talking to you about the situation. He's also very appathetic and doesn't see many good points in his life. Miles is quite a lazy person who loves to nap in trees most of the time when at school. The only time he actually does anything is when he senses somewhat of a challenge, or is asked to by his friends. Weapons & Abilities Miles' weapons of choice are two Tonfa Blasters named the "Gaian Fists". They're used for both close range and medium ranged attacks; mostly close distance combat because Miles likes to fight his opponents head on. The bullets are mostly used in the case of a hasty retreat. Just like his teammate Blaine, his weapons are powered by dust and shoot energy bullets instead of normal ones. Normally Miles holds his tonfas on his hands like so, but in some cases he reverses his grip to get an extra reach on his opponents. In this position, he can use the metal tips painted bronze to impact a heavy blow on his the enemy. He also holds them in this manner to impale them in the walls of a cliff for climbing, or to save himself from from falling. This is also a good technique to break through solid material without hurting his hands. Abilities: Miles may look like a slim guy, but he's pretty powerful when it comes to looking at his strength. He's able to use his tonfas to push people back if they get too close, and they can build up a great sturdy defense against physical attacks when positioning his arms in an X-shaped cross. With his tonfas, he can leave cracks in boulders and sometimes break them, but that's only if he gets motivated to use his full strength. Backstory Ever since he was young, Miles had lost a feelings of satisfaction in his life. Everything he had done was just a complete bore to him. After his mother noticed her son's empathy, she had forced Miles to take up martial arts to get him interested in something. It was a great learning experience and he continued his practice, but he still found it to be boring. His impressive skills granted him acceptance to Beacon, and declining was not an option thanks to his mother who had arranged the whole thing. Here at Beacon Miles hopes to find an opponent who's a worthy challenge to him and someone who is able to bring meaning into his life. At first all he thought he found was a big nuisance when he was assigned to Team AMBR, but they all became great friends afterwards. Miles likes his teammates, but he prefers to be in solidarity. Whenever they go on missions, Miles prefers to stay back and enjoy the fight, and only gets involved when asked, or when his friends are in possible danger, especially Rina who is slightly danger prone. Team AMBR may be the only way for Miles to feel happy in his life. Miles's Themes Normal Theme: Hope's Theme FFXIII Battle Theme: Clenching the Fists Tales of Xillia Miles's Emblem Done with MS paint, I had no clear Idea how to pull this off. His was the only emblem that was hard to get in design. Basically it's his two tonfas in a cross-shape over a circle representing the earth. The cross is referencing the way he normally blocks his attacks and the earth represents his strength and sturdiness (This should really be re-done). His emblem can be seen on the back of his sweatshirt, in the center of his beachwear shirt, his clothes sack for laundry, and is engraved in the base of his favorite tree. Extra tidbits *Within Team AMBR's Solar System Motif, Miles and his emblem represents the Earth. *Miles' and Blaine's personalities were switched. Miles was originally supposed to be the fun guy and Blaine the loner. *Miles goes to Beacon, but doesn't attend most of the classes. He only observes training courses and naps in his favorite tree on the campus. *Miles was "fighting a battle" between a female version for M who would be Magenta instead of Maroon. Her name and personality was never thought of, so Miles won. *If M was Magenta instead of Maroon, not only Miles' character would change, Rina Rouge would've became Ryan Rouge to balance out the gender ratio. *Currently Miles' fighting style is similar to Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Example 1 Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Team AMBR Category:Takeshi Kun's Property